Altered Parallel
by Kipcha
Summary: Everyone on the other side of the gate has a twin... Including Winry. Hints of EdWin


**Just to clarify, this takes place in the ORIGINAL anime, NOT Brotherhood.**

* * *

It had been one year, fourteen days and seven hours since he had arrived in this world for the third time.

It had been the longest year, fourteen days and seventeen hours of his life... Except for perhaps during the time when Al hadn't been there. Even with his company Alfons it hadn't been the same, but now that he had his younger brother with him, he supposed he should count that as a blessing. It was definitely better then being completely alone.

However, the darkness of night always led to his thoughts back to where he had grown up, the place he considered his true home. Each time he thought about his decision to leave there permanently, the more he began to regret his choice of not staying in Amestris. He had left all the people he cared about, all the things he loved, everything he knew... But then his mind would travel back to what those things had been planning to do in his home and he realised he would make that decision one hundred times over. Still, it never really made it any easier.

Al slept peacefully in a cot just on the other side of the room, his slight snore breaking the silence. Al had been having just as difficult of a time adjusting to this new world as he had, but he seemed to be into the swing of things now. He seemed to finaly be starting to fit in, and Ed wasn't going to bring down his little brother's ever growing optimism with his dreary walks down memory lane.

At first, the hardest thing had been the loss of alchemy. It was the one thing that Ed truly loved, not to mention that he was very skilled with it as well. It was something that made him special and something he valued more then any item. It had been something that had defined _him_. Every once in a while he would attempt to transmute something, seeking the familiar spark of energy, the tingle at his fingertips, the movement of the item in question as it morphed to his will... And every time it ended in disappointment. So, he would pretend he never tried and carry on his way, attempting to not fall into a shallow pit of depression. It truly was torture, to lose something he loved so dearly, but he supposed it was another thing that he had to pay for his sins with. After all, he committed many treacheries in his young life that were unforgivable.

Then he began to notice other things that continued to rub salt into his wounds. How this street vendor looked like a military soldier he saw in Central, how that little girl playing with her kitty looked an awful lot like Nina Tucker, her father watching over her with a small smile who's face was reminiscent of Shou, or even how a young boy who was being scolded by an older woman looked quite alike Selim. Ed shivered each time this sort of thing happened, it was unnerving how similar all these people looked.

However, what had really drove it home had been when he heard a tinkling laugh, so light, happy and familiar, that he had wheeled around and nearly knocked Al over. There, at the side of the road, was a woman with bright green eyes and long brown hair, and Ed felt the tears come to his eyes and begin to fall. Al had followed his vision and his mouth fell open in disbelief, and he breathed deeply as he attempted to hold in his own emotion. The woman playing with a little girl and an older man so affectionately was obviously Trisha Elric. It had taken everything the Elric brothers had that day to not call out to her, but nothing would have been more painful then the lack of recognition in her eyes when she saw them.

Ed brushed the corner of his eye, wiping the tear that threatened to emerge there, and took in a shaky breath. He glanced over at Al once more before turning in his bed and sitting up, perching on the edge as he rubbed his face and taking a deep breath. He stood, testing his automail leg before walking towards the bathroom. It still worked amazingly well, especially considering the lack of maintenance it had been receiving since its journey to this time. He had refused to have anyone else touch it and he was extra careful to at least make sure his arm and leg received the basic needs they thought of another mechanic made him cringe. He could imagine the concussion he would receive if Winry were to ever find out...

He splashed his face defiantly with icy water, snapping him out of his groggy state. He gazed into the mirror, noticing now how terrible he really looked. How tired he was showed with the dark bruise-like markings under a pair of tired golden eyes. His long blonde hair was tangled and in dissaray, which he attempted to tame a little with his fingers only to realise how hopeless that situation really was. He groaned slightly and grabbed a toothbrush, beginning his daily hygiene ritual.

When he deemed himself suitable he looked out the window and saw that the sun had already begun to rise. He put on a set of clean clothing and wrote a note explaining that he was going out for some air, placing it silently on the bed stand beside Al. He locked the door and turned onto the stirring streets.

Automobiles whirred around him, nameless faces and people bustling and bumping into him constantly, but he continued on his way without even glancing up from the sidewalk.

Of all the decisions he had made, one haunted him more then any other. He could still see her there in that ruined underground city, appearing before him with that look of fragile disbelief before landing with her arms around his neck, her body shaking with disbelief that he was really there. He could still see the tears in her eyes, still hear her voice whispering "welcome home" in his ear. He couldn't believe she had actually lugged around an arm and a leg, hoping to run into him at some point. What kind of faith must that have taken...

And he had just left her behind.

He felt a familiar lump grow in his throat but he pushed it down. He closed his eyes, and before him he could see Resembool. He could smell the fresh summer and and feel the warmth of the sun on his face. The lush green grass grew all around him and tickled his face as he lay on the grass, enjoying the way the clouds floated lazily by high above him in the brilliant blue sky. The scent of wildflowers filled him and surrounded him with peace and comfort. He looked to his left to see Al watching the sky with awe, his eyes filled with youthful wonder, engrossed in his own little world. With a small smile, he looked to his right to see Winry laying perfectly still with her eyes closed, her blonde hair ruffling as the air passed through it. His smile grew, and she seemed to sense his gaze as she opened her eyes, the same brilliant blue as the sky, and looked at him, momentarily confused. She blinked twice before returning his grin and Ed lay back on the grass, content. In the distance, he could hear his Mother and Pinako calling him, Al and Winry respectively for dinner, Den barking excitedly and calling to Winry as well. He wished he could have just a few more seconds of this, the three of them in the paradise. No worries, the six most important living beings in his life all alive and well, no memories of human transmutation or the gate, all of his limbs still connected properly...

He opened his eyes once more and saw the now familiar world of greys and browns. There were no smiling people, no fresh summer breeze or colorful flowers, nothing that reminded him of home. He had lost it all...

His thoughts were interrupted when he collided painfully with something. It was hard enough to send him reeling backwards, but with his catlike reflexes his flesh hand grasped out in front of him, catching the other victim to gravity. He caught site of her, and the comment he had planned died in his mouth.

There was a lot different, and she certainly wasn't how he remembered, but it was her. He was sure of it. Pale skin shone through the dim as long, straight black hair flew around her in waves. Some colors and the hairstyle was off, but the second she opened her eyes and he saw the blue that reminded him so strongly of the brilliant skies of Resembool, he saw home.

"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry." She giggled nervously, her eyes turning to the sidewalk in a shy gesture, "I'm such an airhead sometimes, I really do apologise."

"Winry..."

She looked him directly in the eye, her face clouded in confusion. "What?"

Ed blinked and shook his head, baffled. Somewhere in the depth of his mind, it clicked. This was not Winry. She was a completely different person. She knew nothing of automail and she had never hit him over the head with a wrench. He hadn't known her nearly all his life... She knew nothing of the world beyond the Gate... She knew nothing of Resembool...

Letting go of her hand as if she had burned him, he chuckled nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry, you look an awful lot like someone I knew."

She smiled, the confusion clearing. "Well, her name came pretty close to mine. My name's Wendy." She held out her hand once more in a polite gesture, cocking her head slightly to the side.

Ed hesitated for a moment before taking it and shaking it. "My name's Edward Elric." Glancing away quickly, he stared determinedly at the ground, weighing the options. He could leave and pretend none of this never happened but...

"This may sound weird, but would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"...Eh?" Her mouth hung open, her eyebrows raised in shock, and the image was so comical he couldn't help but chuckle. Her cheeks colored as she closed her mouth with a snap. With a moments hesitation, she nodded happily. "Alright, Edward Elric. Was there anywhere you had in mind?"

* * *

The second Ed walked through the door Al knew something more then window browsing had happened on his brother's trip. He heard the tell tale clunk of his brother's atificial leg as he approached their room down the hallway and he remained outside the door on his own for quite some time. Al considered going to see what was happening, but instinct told him better. His brother was steadying himself, and he shouldn't impose on him at this time.

After what felt like hours the door finally opened and Ed entered, rubbing his forehead as if in deep thought. He locked the door and turned, jumping slightly when he noticed Al was sitting at the table nibbling on a bit of breakfast.

"Oh, Al, it's good you're up." His voice was raspy, as if he was under a lot of stress. He seemed exhausted.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Questioned Al softly, watching him carefully. Something was deeply troubling Ed, it was his brotherly duty to do whatever it took to make him feel better.

Ed remained silent as he sat down in the chair opposite, his eyes on the window, watching smoke furl out of a chimney across the road. Al prepared himself to speak once more but Ed beat him to the punch.

"I met Winry today." Al snapped his mouth shut, his brown eyes widening in shock. Ed continued quickly, not wanting to be interrupted.

"Not Winry, but Wendy, I should say." He cleared his throat, his eyes now on his hands as he twiddled his thumbs nervously. "And I should have just kept walking. I never should have stopped to talk to her... But I couldn't help it Al! So I took her out to breakfast, and I knew she wasn't Winry but I wanted her to be so badly. It was like seeing Mom again except this time I was taking a chance and speaking with her. Now I remember why we didn't." He stopped and took a deep breath before looking his brother straight in the eye, who waited in patient silence for his brother to finish his story.

"She may have looked like Winry but that was where the similarities ended. We went to this little cafe place and ordered a meal and I asked her about herself... She told me about how she was raised by her parents. Her father works in a pharmacy and her mother is a waitress, so they make a decent living. Wendy was jobless, said that her parents were holding them afloat so she figured she didn't need a job. I asked if she had any pets and she replied that she didn't really care for animals. She loves living in the city, she can't imagine what it must be like living in the countryside." Before he knew it, a tear began to make its way down his cheek.

"After breakfast I brought her to a mechanics shop, and when she asked me why I showed her my arm. It made her uncomfortable, I think. She could barely even look at it. I even asked her what she thought I should use to maintain it, just out of curiosity, and she proceeded to tell me how she had no interest in mechanics. None. Can you imagine Winry ever saying things like this?"

He shuddered, tears dripping from his cheeks. Al was in shock, not quite sure what to say or do. This sort of display from his older brother was rare. And it didn't stop there.

"I know she isn't Winry, Al. Just like how Alfons wasn't you, but... For a split second I thought maybe we'd found a way to have her here to! How many times did she beg for us to come back home? How many times did she have to say goodbye to us? And now she'll never see us again... She was our family too Al! And I didn't even give her a second thought!"

"Brother, there's nothing we can do now." Al's voice was hard, and Ed noticed he had a look he had never seen him use before. "Or at least, right now. I feel as bad as you for leaving Winry behind but... it wouldn't have been fair to take her from everything she knew. It would have been selfish of us. I made my choice, she was all that was left to connect me there. I chose to follow you. But she still had Pinako and Den and Resembool, and all those people who depend on her for automail! Winry had more people there who needed her. Besides, we will find a way to get back there. As nice as this world is... It will never be home."

Ed gave his brother a small smile. "You know, you're probably the most rational person I have ever met."

Al returned his grin. "One of us has to be. We'll never totally forget Winry, and maybe one day we'll find a way to get back to Resembool but for now... We have to try and live with what we have. After all, this is our life now."

Ed nodded in agreement. Feeling a little silly as he did it, he clapped his hands together, Al watching curiously, searching desperatly for the little tingle that had once been so important and familiar. He placed his hands on the table surface, remembering exactly what it was made from and what he wanted it to become.

And although nothing changed, they both felt it at the exact same time, making them both jolt in the seats. They were sure they felt it, that itach that they had been searching for for so long. A small blue crackle of energy sizzled and Ed could hardly believe his eyes.

Perhaps there was hope after all.

* * *

In Resembool, a blond-haired blue-eyed girl stared, teary eyed, at a picture of three children standing in front of a large yellow house. All three of them completely innocent, smiling and unaware of the harsh realities that lay before them. Winry sniffed once, brushing her tears away with heel of her hand.

"Winry!" Came a shout from downstairs, and Winry turned towards the sound. "You have another customer!"

Placing the picture back down on her bed stand, she quickly made herself presentable before racing downstairs. "Yes!"

* * *

Little did each party know that the other members were thinking the exact same thing in that moment.

_We will definitely find each other again._

* * *

_Ed's allowed to be the one with the break down every once in a while, and I could see him having one similar to this one. Also, I had a hard time with this ending, but I hated how the film ended and I wanted there to be at least hope of a nice ending in the original world. Was it cheesy? Yes, but some cheese is good every once in a while._

_Anyways, let me know if anything was too OOC or not! I would love to know what needs to be changed and such to make myself a better writer._


End file.
